


Отражения

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Миша Коллинз из мира "Ошибки по-французски" думает, что ему настал конец. Но внезапно его переносит в другую Вселенную. Очутившись в незнакомом месте, он видит очень странное объявление. Миша не уверен, что подходит под указанный там критерий, но ему правда очень нужна помощь...





	Отражения

**Author's Note:**

> Миша-центрик; AU по отношению к 8 сезону СПН — Кас остался с Дином и Сэмом и охотится вместе с ними; тройничок (неграфично); у автора Доктор головного мозга

В переулке пахло гнилыми бананами. Миша судорожно сглотнул — его замутило. Жуткий тип в костюме похитил его в тот момент, когда он шёл к своему трейлеру, чтобы перекусить. И если Мишу стошнит на его пиджак, это вряд ли поможет ему избежать смерти: похититель, утверждавший, что он ангел, был как каменная стена. Миша ударил его ногой в пах, но тот даже не пошатнулся и продолжал одной рукой держать его за горло. Во второй блестел странный кинжал.  
  
— Мне нужно связаться с моим командиром. Это очень важный звонок, — сказал «ангел». — Так что возрадуйся, жалкий червь — твоя кровь послужит благому делу.  
  
Кем бы ни был этот психопат, он верил, что он не человек и на него возложена божественная миссия. Однако Мишу это не утешало: он не хотел умирать вот так, на грязной земле рядом с переполненными мусорными баками, испытывая ледяной ужас. Чувствуя отчаяние из-за того, что его смерти никто не заметит. Его вряд ли станут искать, а когда через пару дней тело обнаружит какой-нибудь бездомный и на самой последней странице газете напечатают заметку об убийстве малоизвестного актёра, никто не заплачет. Ну, может быть, миньоны в твиттере и на фейсбуке смахнут скупую слезу и дружной толпой переметнутся к очередному блоггеру, вообразившему себя низвергателем устоев.   
  
«Ангел» прижал лезвие к его шее, и Миша закрыл глаза. «Это конец, — подумал он. — Господи, пусть он будет быстрым».  
  
Сердце колотилось часто и громко, шум в ушах нарастал. Миша ждал, когда на него обрушится острая, невыносимая боль, но вместо этого веки обжёг яркий свет, и он провалился куда-то, напрасно пытаясь уцепиться за пустоту.   
  
Приземление не было мягким. Миша ударился об… асфальт? Он открыл глаза и чуть не вскрикнул от изумления: переулок исчез. А он сам оказался на оживлённой улице: куда-то спешили пешеходы, не обращавшие на него никакого внимания, мимо проносились автомобили и мотоциклы. Миша провёл по лицу дрожащей ладонью. Под носом было липко и мокро. Что ж, всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже, решил он, поднимаясь на ноги и оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
Истпойнт. Название улицы ни о чём ему не говорило. Миша неуверенно двинулся вперёд. Супермаркет, парикмахерская, ювелирный магазин, автобусная остановка. Книжная лавка, явно закрывшаяся много лет назад, но почему-то никто не позаботился о том, чтобы покрасить стены, заменить стёкла и сдать здание в аренду какой-нибудь фирме или магазину. И теперь заколоченные окна и двери среди остальных домов, полных жизни, смотрелись, как немой упрёк. Фасад усеивали разнообразные объявления (удивительно, что уборщики их не содрали). Кто-то продавал мотоцикл, судя по фото, выпущенный ещё до Второй мировой. Ясновидящая Эстер снимала порчу и приманивала удачу. Миша усмехнулся, приготовившись идти дальше, но тут его взгляд зацепился за объявление на краю фасада, и он потрясённо уставился на глянцевый листок.   
  
«Если вы подвергаетесь насилию или вас удерживают против вашей воли, звоните по телефону…»  
  
А с фотографии на Мишу смотрел Дженсен. Сколько ему было на снимке, лет двадцать? И причём тут ошейник и наручники? В начале карьеры ему доставались роли маньяков, но вот в порно Дженсен точно не снимался.  
  
Миша нащупал в кармане нелепого, но любимого кардигана телефон. Чудо, он ещё работал. Правда, сеть Мише опознать не удалось — на экране вместо латиницы высветились какие-то непонятные значки. Он набрал указанный в объявлении номер и сильно удивился, когда ему ответили после первого же гудка.  
  
— Говорите, — приказал низкий, хриплый голос, показавшийся Мише смутно знакомым.  
  
— Э-э, это линия «против насилия»? Не уверен, что подхожу под ваш критерий, но меня чуть не убили, я не знаю, где нахожусь, и мне не помешала бы помощь, — скороговоркой выпалил Миша.  
  
— Оставайтесь на связи, — сказал голос. — Мне нужно определить ваши координаты.  
  
Миша кивнул, забыв о том, что собеседник его не видит. Внезапно поднявшийся ветер взъерошил его волосы, сдул на мостовую выпавшие из урны фантики, а потом Миша едва не выронил телефон, потому что рядом с ним материализовался…  
  
— Кастиэль? Ты настоящий? — Всё было на месте: и плохо сидящий костюм, и бежевый плащ, и криво завязанный галстук. Миша поклялся бы, что перед ним он сам, готовящийся выйти на съёмочную площадку, если бы не глаза — не серо-голубые, как у Миши, а насыщенно синие. Взгляд проникал прямо в душу, обнажая самые сокровенные тайны, и Миша поёжился. — Я что, в какой-то параллельной Вселенной?  
  
— Я могу вернуть тебя обратно в твой мир. Но пока это небезопасно, — сказал Кастиэль, протягивая ему руку. — Идём со мной.  
  
Миша ухватился за предложенную ладонь, и земля в очередной раз ушла из-под ног.  
  


  
Они приземлились у входа в бункер. Ну, по крайней мере, Мише показалось, что это бункер.  
  
— Держись за мной, — посоветовал Кастиэль. — Если Дин увидит нас обоих без предупреждения, он может подумать, что со мной что-то случилось, и ты — доппельгангер или что-то в этом роде. А подземелье здесь не очень комфортное. О, совсем забыл, — он коснулся двумя пальцами виски Миши, и тот с удивлением осознал, что лицо перестало болеть.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Кастиэль махнул рукой, словно говоря «не за что», достал из кармана плаща телефон и нажал несколько кнопок.  
  
Через несколько минут тяжелая дверь бункера распахнулась.  
  
— Кас! Наконец-то. Ты сказал три дня, а прошло восемь.  
  
Миша не мог отвести глаз от мужчины, как две капли похожего на Дженсена. У Дина Винчестера были такие волосы и веснушки, но он держался иначе. И выглядел более… мрачным, что ли.  
  
— Дин, я говорил тебе, что мой брат провёл в уединении триста лет. Его не назовёшь разговорчивым. Но он дал мне рецепт, так что… — Кастиэль пожал плечами. — Завтра я сварю мазь. Он обещал, что она поможет, и Сэму станет легче.  
  
Миша не понял, что Кастиэль имел в виду. Сэм заболел? Его ранили на охоте? Однако Дин выдохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся. А потом эту улыбку будто стёрли ластиком, когда он заметил Мишу за спиной Кастиэля.  
  
— А это ещё кто? Что происходит, Кас?  
  
Кастиэль шагнул вперёд, дотронулся до плеча Дина, пытаясь его успокоить.  
  
— Это Миша. Он пробудет здесь несколько дней.  
  
— Миша? Так вроде звали того актёра. Кас, помнишь, мы с Сэмом тогда попали в другой мир, ну, тот, где мы были персонажами сериала? — Дин прищурился. — Чувак, без обид, но тебя вроде убили.  
  
— Как видите, не совсем, — брякнул Миша.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Дин. — Заходите. Я приготовил твои любимые бургеры, Кас.  
  


  
За столом атмосфера не перестала быть напряжённой. Наоборот. Дин бросал на Кастиэля взгляды, намекающие, что их ждёт серьёзный разговор, и почти не скрывал своего раздражения.  
  
Бургеры он, тем не менее, приготовил просто потрясающие — Миша боролся с желанием облизать тарелку и отобрать у Кастиэля остатки картошки-фри.  
  
— Значит, всё это правда? — пробормотал он. — Ангелы существуют на самом деле? Господи. Тот псих хотел позвонить другому ангелу с помощью моей крови. А телефон он использовать не мог?

  
Кастиэль успокаивающе сжал его колено.  
  
— Вёрджил всегда был неуравновешенным. Неудивительно, что он перенял некоторые привычки у демонов.  
  
— Зашибись.   
  
Миша поднёс к губам бутылку пива и чуть не подавился, когда его пронзила ужасная мысль: Дин и Сэм перенеслись обратно в свой мир, это не изменилось с его появлением. Значит, ангел-психопат убил кого-то другого? Вдруг… Дженсен. Джаред. Где они пропадали то время, пока их место занимали Дин и Сэм? И что, если они вернулись, а Вёрджил подсторожил их так же, как Мишу?..   
  
— Да уж, — протянул Дин. — Боюсь, пиво тут не поможет. Я сейчас.  
  


  
Виски было забористым. Неразбавленным. Миша не помнил, когда так напивался в последний раз. Встать со стула самостоятельно у него не получилось. Кастиэль подхватил его и повёл куда-то по коридору. «В свою комнату», — догадался Миша.  
  
Кастиэль помог ему забраться под одеяло. Миша отрубился прежде, чем его голова коснулась подушки.  
  
Его разбудил тихий спор под дверью. Миша застонал. Голова раскалывалась. Он увидел на тумбочке бутылку с водой, которой раньше там не было, и с благодарностью осушил её. Спор за пределами комнаты не утихал.  
  
— Как тебе известно, мне не нужен сон. И если Миша поспит в моей спальне пару ночей, ничего страшного не случится, — настаивал Кастиэль. — Я посижу в библиотеке. Мне нравится кресла, что там стоят.  
  
— Какую часть из словосочетания «секретный бункер» ты не понял? — прошипел Дин. — Мы ищем, ищем и ищем способ спасти Сэма, но он умирает, проходя эти чёртовы Испытания, чтобы закрыть Врата Ада. Ты знаешь, что помешать этому хотят все демоны и большинство твоих братьев и сестёр. А ты притаскиваешь к нам домой непонятно кого!  
  
— Ты сказал, что это и мой дом тоже, — тихо ответил Кастиэль. — Возможно, я действительно неправильно тебя понял, и ты просто был вежливым. Мы можем уйти. И я тебя больше не потревожу, если моё присутствие доставляет тебе такие неудобства.  
  
— Давай! — Дин повысил голос, и Миша вздрогнул: в этом восклицании звучало больше боли, чем гнева. — Ты всегда так поступаешь. Сбегаешь, как трус. Никогда не остаёшься.  
  
— Потому что ты никогда не просил меня остаться!   
  
Наступившую после этого тишину можно было резать ножом. Затем Миша услышал шаги, а потом дальше по коридору громко хлопнула дверь.   
  
Миша откинулся на подушку и постарался снова заснуть. К его изумлению, он с лёгкостью провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.  
  


  
Дверь заскрипела, отворяясь. Миша открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях.   
  
— Я принёс чистые полотенца и немного одежды, — буркнул Дин. — Хочешь есть — кофе и сэндвичи на столе в библиотеке. — Он бросил стопку, в которой угадывались два больших полотенца, домашние штаны и футболка, на стул и быстро вышел.   
  
Миша понадеялся, что в душевой найдётся лишняя зубная щётка. Ну, или хоть какая-нибудь зубная паста: его мучило ощущение, что во рту радостно и нагло нагадили коты.  
  
Душевую он отыскал не сразу, но тот факт, что горячая вода долго не кончалась, его порадовал. Да и щётку с пастой ему оставили на полочке. Как и шампунь, и мыло с запахом хвои.  
  
Переодевшись в чистую одежду, чуть великоватую ему по размеру, Миша почувствовал себя человеком. И отправился в библиотеку. Необычное место для завтрака, но в чужой монастырь со своим уставом лезть как-то не принято.  
  
В большом кресле полулежал бледный… нет, не Джаред. Сэм. Кас пристроился на скамеечке рядом. В одной руке он держал плошку, пахнущую розмарином, имбирём и дикими травами, а в другой — кисточку, которой он осторожно наносил на руки Сэма какие-то символы.  
  
— О, привет. Ты наш неожиданный гость? — спросил Сэм.  
  
— Скорее, незваный, — усмехнулся Миша и подошёл к столу. Кофе ещё не остыл, а сэндвичи с сыром, беконом и индейкой были очень вкусными. — Дин настоящий повар, — сказал он с набитым ртом.  
  
Сэм понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
В итоге Миша провёл в библиотеке практически целый день, рассказывая Сэму и Кастиэлю о своём мире и задавая бесчисленные вопросы о жизни охотников.  
  
Дин позвал их ужинать (как оказалось, Миша благополучно проспал завтрак и встал в два часа дня), но даже его недовольный вид не сумел испортить Мише настроение. Он не знал, что произошло на съёмочной площадке после его исчезновения, была ли у него ещё работа или все решили, что он умер, а об остальном он запретил себе думать. Особенно о том, что стало с Дженсеном. Миша предпочитал верить, что они с Джаредом живы и у них всё в порядке.  
  
Вечером Кастиэль опять отвёл его в свою комнату и хотел было уйти, но Миша схватил его за рукав.  
  
— Эй, мне жаль, что из-за меня ты поругался с Дином.   
  
— Мы часто друг друга… не понимаем. Ты не виноват.  
  
— Можно задать очень личный вопрос? Ты и Дин, вы вместе?  
  
Кастиэль покачал головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но ты в него влюблён, — уверенно произнёс Миша.  
  
Вместо ответа Кастиэль попытался вырваться из его хватки.  
  
— Слушай, — Миша положил вторую руку ему на плечо, — я знаю, что это такое: любить кого-то и сознавать, что тебе не светит. Но у тебя совсем другой случай, поверь мне. Поговори с ним.  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь.  
  
— Я понимаю, что тебе одиноко. И что я не хочу сейчас быть один. Скоро мне предстоит вернуться в мой мир, но мне страшно, Кас. До чёртиков. Я боюсь, что человек, которого я… что всех людей, которых я люблю, больше нет. Останься со мной. Пожалуйста?  
  
Кас не проронил ни слова. Однако придвинулся ближе. Это был не отказ, и только это имело значение.  
  


  
Дверь закрылась за ними удивительно бесшумно. Миша погладил Каса по щеке. Целовать его было странно. В том смысле, что Миша не чувствовал, что целует себя. Он вообще перестал ощущать их внешнее сходство. Кас отвечал на поцелуи неумело, но его губы были тёплыми. Мягкими, ласковыми как будто нежность перетекала из сердца в сердце с их помощью.  
  
Миша стянул с него плащ, затем пиджак. Улыбнулся, когда пальцы Каса пробрались под футболку.  
  
— Я хочу узнать тебя, — прошептал Миша. — Так близко, как только могу. Понять, сколько я угадал, когда играл тебя. Выяснить всё, что не угадал.   
  
Они отрывались друг от друга ненадолго, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха, поэтому Миша не заметил, в какой именно момент на них не осталось одежды.  
  
Кастиэль толкнул его на кровать, прижался к нему всем телом. Чувствовать на себе его вес было приятно. Как будто Миша попал в защитный кокон, и никто больше не сумеет причинить ему вред. Щетина царапала шею, и это тоже было приятно. Миша трогал Каса везде, куда мог дотянуться. Кас вскрикнул, когда он погладил его между лопаток, задрожал, издав низкий стон.  
  
— Чувствительное местечко? Ммм, я это запомню, — проворковал Миша, представляя, что гладит не только кожу, но и перья. Интересно, какими были крылья Каса? Черными и гладкими как шёлк? Белыми и опалёнными на концах? Или цвета космоса со всполохами звёзд?  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что за спиной Каса мелькнули две тени, но потом тот легонько прикусил кожу в том месте, где бился пульс, и Миша невольно зажмурился. Настала его очередь задыхаться и стонать, когда ладонь Каса обхватила его член.  
  
«Больше ничего не надо», — думал Миша, выгибаясь, стараясь вплавиться в тело Каса и чувствуя, что это всё равно недостаточно близко. Только плавное, почти ленивое скольжение, рваное дыхание и поцелуи, совершенные, полные скрытой горечи, от которой хотелось заплакать.  
  
Оргазм тоже был ленивым, как тёплая океанская волна. Миша открыл глаза, чтобы на пике увидеть во взгляде Каса неземной серебряный свет, а потом утонул в удовольствии, затопившем его с головой.  
  
В этом момент хлопнула дверь, и на пороге появился Дин. Миша следил из-под полуприкрытых век за тем, как одна за другой сменялись эмоции на его лице: шок, ярость, отчаяние и ещё одно, едва уловимое чувство.   
  
— Такого я от тебя не ожидал, Кас, — выплюнул Дин. — В постели с двойником? Как пошло.  
  
— Завидуешь? — протянул Миша. — Я слышал, как вы вчера ссорились. Ты назвал Каса трусом. Но это ты трусишь, не он.  
  
— Заткнись, пока я не сломал тебе нос.  
  
Миша хмыкнул.  
  
— У меня есть другое предложение. Присоединяйся к нам к нам для второго раунда. Будет тесновато, но ничего. Кас потрясающий. Ты многое теряешь.  
  
Дин сжал кулаки. Сглотнул. Но не пошевелился. Кас молчал. Он долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Дин, по-видимому, нашёл в его взгляде то, что искал, потому что он в два шага преодолел расстояние до кровати и потянул свою футболку вверх.   
  
Миша подмигнул Касу и облизнулся. Ночь переставала быть томной.  
  


  
После его больше всего удивило то, что Дин остался. Не бросился собирать разбросанную по полу одежду, не вылетел за дверь, краснея от неловкости. Нет, Дин вытянулся на смятых простынях, закинул на Каса руку и ногу и заснул, прижимаясь щекой к его груди.  
  
Миша выскользнул из кровати, стараясь его не потревожить.  
  
— В библиотеке я приметил уютный диванчик, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Кас благодарно ему улыбнулся, и эта улыбка согрела Мишу до кончиков пальцев.  
  
Диванчик правда был уютным. Миша не отказался бы от одеяла и подушки, но ему не хотелось будить Дина. И тем более, Сэма. Мазь Каса утешила боль и улучшила его самочувствие, но не исцелила. Сэм объяснил ему, что пока все лекарства, обереги и заклинания, которые удавалось достать Дину и Касу, только снимали симптомы. И он смирился с тем, что умрёт, когда Врата Ада закроются навсегда. Дин и Кас не собирались сдаваться, и Миша от всего сердца желал им удачи.   
  
Он улёгся, свернулся калачиком и прошептал короткую молитву.  
  


  
Ему снился первый день на съёмочной площадке, смех Дженсена и подколки Джареда. В этом чудесном сне все они дружили много лет, и вокруг царила атмосфера радости, и казалось: стоит оттолкнуться от земли — и ты взлетишь, как наполненный гелием шар.   
  
Жаль, что в реальности всё было не так.  
  


  
Кто-то укутал Мишу пледом. Он подозревал, что это Кас. Просыпаться не хотелось, на кухне уже шумела кофемолка, и Миша заставил себя открыть глаза.   
  
На краю диванчика сидел Кас и глядел на него с непонятным выражением. Миша назвал бы его задумчивой грустью. Такое чувствуешь, когда прощаешься с кем-то или стоишь на пороге больших перемен.  
  
— У вас с Дином как, всё нормально? — встревоженно спросил Миша.  
  
Улыбка Каса, счастливая, освещающая его лицо изнутри, стала ему ответом, и Миша с облегчением вздохнул.   
  
— Это хорошо. Я рад за вас.  
  
— Опасность миновала, — сказал Кас. — Я могу вернуть тебя домой сегодня вечером, если ты захочешь.  
  
— А у тебя возникло впечатление, что я не хочу?  
  
Кас сжал его предплечье в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
— Выбор за тобой.  
  
— Я напуган по потери пульса и сознания, — признался Миша. — Рисую себе всякие ужасы. У меня очень богатое воображение.  
  
— Тебе нечего бояться, — заверил его Кас. — Тот, за чьё благополучие ты так переживаешь, цел и невредим.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Просто знаю. И советую по возвращении поговорить с этим человеком.  
  
— А смысл?  
  
Кас подмигнул ему. С той же ухмылкой, какая вчера была у Миши.  
  
— Результат тебя удивит.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
  
Миша потянулся, спустил ноги на пол.  
  
— Меня по-прежнему кое-что беспокоит.  
  
— Что именно? — поинтересовался Кас.  
  
— Кто перенёс меня в ваш мир? И откуда взялось то странное объявление с фотографией Дженсена?   
  
Кас негромко рассмеялся. Это был внезапный и чудесный звук. Миша планировал его запомнить и использовать в дальнейшей работе над ролью. Это при условии, что его не уволили задним числом после того, как он пропал.

— Всё очень просто, — сказал Кас. — Это был я.  
  
— Выходит, ты меня спас. — Миша замолк на мгновение, обдумывая услышанное. — За что тебе большое спасибо. А объявление? Зачем оно понадобилось?  
  
— Я понимал, что в чужом мире тебе будет нужна помощь, — охотно объяснил Кас. — И создал объявление, на которое ты непременно обратил бы внимание. Кстати, оно неплохо работает. Ты не единственный, кто звонил по указанному в нём номеру.  
  
— И ты не боишься светить свой телефон?  
  
— Я ангел. Ангелы были созданы для того, чтобы помогать Отцу. А впоследствии — его любимым детям. То есть, людям.  
  
— Круто.  
  
— И да. Я ещё этого не делал. Я это сделаю — перенесу тебя сюда и создам объявление — когда-нибудь в будущем. Пока я не уверен, когда именно. Будущее всё время меняется.  
  
Миша присвистнул.  
  
— Какое-то виббли-воббли-тайми-вайми. Как в «Докторе Кто».  
  
— В принципе, ангелов можно сравнить с ТАРДИС, — согласился с ним Кас. — Когда мы находимся в человеческом сосуде, мы больше внутри, чем снаружи. И мы можем путешествовать во времени и пространстве.  
  
— У меня сейчас мозг вспухнет, — пожаловался Миша.  
  
— Привыкай. — Кас, засранец этакий, снова ему подмигнул.  
  
— Это намёк, что в моём мире снова случится какая-нибудь адская хрень? Нетушки, хватит.  
  
— Спойлеры. Идём завтракать. Дин приготовил замечательный омлет. А потом я покажу тебе сад. Домой лучше всего возвращаться с цветами.


End file.
